Economy of Everett
The economy of the Union of Everett is the largest in the world, ahead of the United States of America, China and Japan, making it one of the Group of 20 major economies. The Union of Everett since 2005 out ran the United States as an economic power through reduced business taxes and a series of stimulus incentives to bring industry and employment back to Everetti (a former American) territories. Since 2004, Everetti policies regulated corporations to prevent jobs from being sent overseas and reduced taxes on businesses to attract the movement of companies to Everetti territory. A stimulus and industry program was passed into law which funded the development of a series of Everett based major corporations and subsidizing of several major new fields of industry. The establishment of government controlled and funded businesses brought industries into the country, reducing foreign dependence and provided nearly four million new jobs by 2009; by 2012, over 18 million jobs had been created. Several major companies specialized in different major growing fields of industry from electronics and technology to defense industry and robotics and infrastructure development. The country also achieved a powerful economic boost in 2008 when federal law was passed legalizing Casino gambling and Casino resort industry in all states. Although intensely debated and controversial in conservative states, the legalization and subsequent construction of Casinos and other gambling resorts has increased government gambling tax revenues to an average of $750 billion in 2012 and expected to rise to nearly $1 trillion by 2013. During the banking collapse of 2008, the Union of Everett established a federal bank, which was government run, that would take over and replace several of the failing banks, instead of bailing them out as proposed by the United States. The Federal Bank of Everett was established in 2009, becoming a leader in the financial industry. While the government established corporations to bring in home industry, Everett provided special grants to businesses that wished to develop manufacturing and jobs within Everetti territory, forcing companies that outsourced jobs to compete with businesses that provided work at home. As a result, several smaller companies grew in size within Everett, such as clothing and other retail products manufacturing, ship building, motor vehicles, aerospace and clean energy technologies. The Union of Everett has also, since 2010, worked to develop a significant food and agricultural industry, in which it has established farms, fishing and important tropical products such as its own coffee, cacao (chocolate) and tropical fruit farms (bananas, etc), opening new jobs and work in the former Mexican states of Yucatan and Maya Coast. The growth of home based industry has established the Union of Everett as a major exporter of products and services and reduced the foreign dependence on importing Chinese made products and Middle Eastern oil, allowing Everett the leeway to enforce its global policies and foreign relations without threat of economic crises. Industries The Union of Everett leads in several industries including defense and aerospace, robotics and motor vehicles. The Union of Everett is notable for companies such as Lockheed Martin, Boeing, Armor Militant, GM, Ford, Avalon, Chrysler, Quantum Inc. and Northrup Grumman. Everett also is one of the top countries in clean energy technology including hydro-fuel cell, fusion power, solar and wind. Recent and upcoming energy technology includes clean coal power and geo-thermal. Everett is one of the first nations to begin the phase out of oil dependence with the acquiring of Alaska as the 40th state. Services The Union of Everett leads a major service industry, primarily in internet systems and information technology and global internet infrastructure security. Everett also provides financial services and one of the largest tourism industries in the world. Scientific research is also heavily funded and new technologies in space travel, aerospace, robotics and artificial intelligence, medical research and new energy sources are major scientific achievements. The New York Stock Exchange, located on Wall Street in New York City, is the largest stock market center in the world. Agriculture Agriculture has been a slowly growing industry in Everett as self reliance and dependence grows due to instability in the world. Since 2010, the Union of Everett has funded the formation of farming in Yucatan and Maya Coast, growing products such as coffee, cacao, fruits and developing farming for produce and meats such as cattle, chickens, dairy products, pork and others. By 2014, the Department of Agriculture has stated that agriculture industry should be the major and primary source of industry and employment in Yucatan and Maya Coast, boosting food production, self dependence, providing up to million new jobs and new products to export in global trade, especially important agricultural products such as coffee and chocolate. Trade Import Export Category:Union of Everett